Love's a drug
by Bestbuds55
Summary: Hidan was drugged by Kakuzu? Find out what happens! WARNING- lemon, yaoi, boyxboy, or whatever you want to call it!
1. Drugs?

Love's a drug

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters!

Note from Author: Hey it's been awhile since I posted anything so I figured that I should try writing a lemon. Warning HidanxKakuzu!

It was a normal day at the infamous Akatsuki base. Almost everyone had missions, everyone that is except Hidan.

"Man, This fucking sucks!" Hidan whined to himself. " I'm going to go freaken insane from this boredom!"

"Why does everyone have to have a mission, but me?! Even my friggen **partner** has a mission!" Hidan complained to know one in particular.

Suddenly, out of nowhere Hidan heard a large, loud bang from the lairs kitchen. Hidan slowly stood up and causally paced towards the room where the racket had occurred.

When Hidan entered the kitchen the only thing he could see was out of place was a small container filled with pills and a small note taped to the side of it.

"Was it a teleportation jutsu?" Hidan mumbled as he walked foreword and peeled the note off of the bottle.

"To Hidan" He read aloud, "Keep these safe and try some before I get back, Kakuzu."

It took Hidan a while to register what had just happened. 'Kakuzu sent me something, when he was on a mission, he sent me something.'

Looking back at the last few weeks, Hidan tried to figure out why Kakuzu had had got him anything.

*Flashback* "Hidan put a shirt on!" Kakuzu shouted in his hot, strong, demanding voice.

"I will not, fucker!" Hidan screamed back trying to sound as impressive as his partner.

"Fine, catch a cold and die, see if I care." Kakuzu provoked back.

"Whatever, jackass you know very well I can't die." Hidan replied well trying not to sulk.

'Can't you see that I love you? Can't you see your killing me inside? I can't die but, I might if you keep shredding my heart like this!' Hidan thought well sighing. *End of flashback*

"What does he mean by, 'try some before I get back?' I don't even know what they are!" Hidan wondered in pure curiosity. "Kakuzu is suppose to be back tonight so I guess I will try, them a little before then. (It's not like they can kill me anyway)

As time passed, Hidan got more and more frantic, wanting to try what Kakuzu had given him.

Soon enough, (Around 10 p.m.) Hidan had given up with waiting and had decided that he was going to try the pills right after he had a shower.

Minutes later, (Hidan ended up have the shortest shower of his life because he was so excited he didn't even pay attention to his hair.) Hidan sat on his bed with 2 small pills in his hand. Taking a few deep breathes, he swallowed the pills.

After waiting a few moments Hidan quickly noticed 2 things, One – He couldn't stop himself from getting soo HARD that it was truly painful. Two – His insides burning with heat, as if something was missing that should be there.

All rational thoughts fled from Hidans head and the only thing left was that he had to fill that large void, which he was feeling.

Not being able to stand the feeling of being empty any longer, Hidan quickly shed himself of his pants and boxers. (That's right he's a boxers sort of guy)

Moaning with anticipation, Hidan stroked his own erection a few times before sliding his other hand further down. Hidan automatically stuck 2 fingers in, not caring about the pain, just wanting something to "fill" him.

Pumping the fingers in and out, he quickly decided that 2 fingers were not enough and thrusted in another. The feeling of having more in him made Hidan moan loudly. "Fuck, ah, shit" Hidan growled.

Hidan was so engrossed in the feeling of having something in him but, yet wanting something more/bigger that he didn't even hear the door open and close once more.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A dark voice growled from the room's darkness, catching Hidan attention.

Hidan weakly looked over to the direction that the voice had come from and moaned his name; "Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu quietly stepped out of the shadow's and slid onto Hidan's bed. Making his erection very clear to Hidan. "Tell me Hidan, what do you want?" Kakuzu whispered as he let his eye's rack over Hidan's body.

Pl-please, I want you in me. Fuck me, m-make love to me, anything just touch me!" Hidan begged.

Those words were to much for Kakuzu. He undid his pants and pulled out his proud erection, before forcefully making Hidan pull out his fingers.

Hidan threw his head back and groaned from the loss of his own fingers.

Kakuzu quickly took advantage of the situation and leaned down, biting down on Hidan's ear, making it bleed, before whispering to him. "This will hurt." Kakuzu mumbled.

Without another second of hesitance, Kakuzu thrusted himself all the way into the smaller man. Hidan cried out in both pain and pleasure. His mind went completely blank; all that he could think of was that Kakuzu was filling his need, filling him.

As Kakuzu started a slow, yet rough pace, he moaned from the tightness of the smaller male.

Soon enough, Hidan and Kakuzu were both franticly thrusting and bucking at an almost impossibly fast pace, but neither of the immortal partners could last long like this.

Sensing how close Hidan was, Kakuzu reached down and started to pump Hidan's hard, burning erection.

Seconds later Hidan threw his head back and screamed his partners name as he shot his load over both of them.

As Hidan tightened and closed over Kakuzu's length, he groaned cumming into Hidans ass and after a few more hard and want on thrusts, he collapsed.

Both were to worn-out to talk or even think about what had just happened so they both quickly fell into the trance of slumber.

So there is the first chapter! How did you like? Why not tell me? Review Please!


	2. Nightmare and revenge

Love's a drug

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! Or the music used!

Note from Author: Hey everyone thanks for reading, and for all you people who urged me to write the next chapter and get it up! I give my thanks ~Bye~

Hidan found himself completely surrounded by a shadow, it was the shadow of the man who he looked up to, and he loved, to this day still loves. The man who tolerates his complaints and is always looking for a way to kill him.

"Kakuzu..." Hidan found himself mumbling under his breath.

Suddenly his bones and limbs felt heavier then lead, causing him to fall from his feet. Hidan quickly closed his eyes and braced for impact but, it never came, just an endless fall into the shadow of a man who was getting farther and farther away by the second.

Scared for what was happening and for being abandoned by the only one that he cared about, Hidan reached out his handed and shouted at the man who was starting to shrink into the distance. "Kakuzu, help me! I don't want to be alone ever again, so please don't leave me!"

To Hidan's horror he watched Kakuzu turn his head to him and calmly state, "Don't you get it your doomed, and your destiny is to walk alone with that damn immortality, forever!"

Tear's flung from Hidan's eyes as darkness surrounded him, as he fell out of site to the other man. Though Hidan could no longer see him, he felt the full on sting of Kakuzu's words. Never in all of Hidan's immortal life had he wanted to die so much.

His suicidal thoughts were all cut short as he suddenly was submerged into a pool of crimson red liquid. As Hidan tried to swim back up to the top, chain's appeared around his limps bounding him down to the bottom of the lake.

As Hidan began to struggle, he felt blood enter his mouth, and lungs. It choked him, as he tried to scream for help, for someone to come and dig him out of his loneliness.

Suddenly, the blood, the chains, they were gone and when Hidan blinked once more he saw light pouring through a window. Looking around at his surroundings he quickly found that he was in his room, he was naked, his entire lower half hurt like hell, and he was completely **alone**.

After just laying there for a few minutes Hidan realized all the horror he had just been through, was just a really bad dream.

'It's been a very long time since I've had a nightmare such as that, it must have been because of those pills I ate.' Hidan decided thoughtfully.

"Wait, a one second," Hidan realized while turning red, "Kakuzu where the fuck are you! You freaken drugged me you, you, you Bastard!" Hidan screamed while jumping out of bed and racing out of his room, down the hall and straight into Kakuzu's open doorway.

Hidan found Kakuzu calmly sit on his bed with only boxers on, legs open and completely unguarded. (Or so Hidan thought)

"Y-you drugged me, y-you tricked me and slept with me!" Hidan cried.

Kakuzu smirked at this, "And what do you plan on doing about it?" Kakuzu skilfully answered before standing up directly in front of Hidan and looming over the smaller man.

Hidan scanned Kakuzu all over before he realized that he himself, had rushed here so fast that he had no time to dress or come up with a plan. "W-well," Hidan stuttered before he was roughly pushed down onto Kakuzu's bed.

"You're mad at me because I drugged you right? So I won't this time." Kakuzu quickly rationalized, while discarding his boxers.

"What do you mean thi-" Hidan tried to question but, got cut off when Kakuzu kissed him with passion that Hidan didn't remember even seeing last night.

The kiss left Hidan in speechless, and in complete shock. Kakuzu (of course) took advantage of the situation and thrusted into Hidan with no mercy or preparation.

"FUCK!" Hidan screamed at the top of his lung's.

"Shush, Hidan someone might have come back from a mission already." Kakuzu tried to explain.

"Then turn on some damn music!" Hidan automatically shouted without thinking.

Kakuzu stared at him for a moment before reaching over to his side table and grabbing his stereo remote. He pressed play while starting to thrust into Hidan at a very slow pace.

A song started to play and they both ended up thrusting and buck to the beat.

You are young and so am I.  
And this is wrong, but who am I to judge  
You feel like heaven when we touch  
I guess for me this is enough

We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight

"F-Fuck Kakuzu, I'm gonna cum!" Hidan moaned.

You are young and I am scared  
You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care  
And I can feel your heartbeat  
You know exactly where to take me

We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight

Kakuzu pulled out of Hidan and lay down beside him, before simply stating, "If you want to cum, do it by yourself"  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Will you remember me  
You ask me as I leave  
Remember what I said  
Oh how could I, oh how could I forget

Hidan turned bright beet red, but still did as he was told. Hidan climbed onto Kakuzu and slid down on his erection. In no time at all he was thrusting so fast that Kakuzu was in such pure pleasure that he couldn't stop Hidan. (Even if he wanted to)

We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever

And we can get away with this tonight

We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight

"Kakuzu, I'm going to, to Ahh!" Hidan screamed as he came over his and Kakuzu's chest. Hidan slumped over Kakuzu, trying to recover. Kakuzu smirked at this, before flipping them over and continuing the pattern of frantic thrusting, before (finally) Hidan's tightness proved too much for Kakuzu and came.

One mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight

Ooh ooh, ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh, ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh, ooh ooh

A few minutes later (After Kakuzu had recovered) he sat up and turned off the stereo. Looking back at the bed, he realized that Hidan had passed out. Smirking once more Kakuzu lent down and kissed Hidan on the forehead, before whispering, "Goodnight my little idiotic lover."

Yeah! I finished the second chapter! Tell me what you think of it please!? Oh and in case you wanna know the song is Seventeen Forever by Metro-Station!


	3. Your mine

Love's a drug

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters

Note from Author: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this next chapter; this one was sort of difficult to write, so tell me what you thought about it after reading!

Hidan woke up to the sound of a shower running in the next room; he slowly sat up and looked around.

"How the hell did I end up sleeping in Kakuzu's room?" He mumbled with much irritation.

Just then Hidan heard the shower stop and seconds later Kakuzu stepped into the room with nothing but a towel on. Hidan instantly turned beet red, when he saw Kakuzu in all of his dripping wet glory.

Feeling Hidan's eye's on him, Kakuzu turned to meet his embarrassed stare. "You're getting hard from just looking at me aren't you, masochistic sadist." Kakuzu said with a smirk.

"B-bastard!" Hidan stuttered well turning even brighter red. (As if that was even possible)

"Whatever go clean yourself up. You still stink of sex" Kakuzu stated before turning around and pulling his clothes out of his small dresser.

"Whose fault do you think that is?! You're the one who made me pass out! Take some responsibility, you asshole." Hidan shouted angrily.

Kakuzu dropped everything (Even his towel) and turned around with a shocked look on his face. He stood like that for a few moments before smiling and swiftly walking over to the bed wear Hidan laid. "You want me to take responsibility, then I will. From now on your mine and mine alone." He stated before grabbing the back of Hidan's head and jerking him forward into an open mouth, mind blowingly hot kiss.

After a few minutes Kakuzu pulled back, backed away, pulled on his clothes and walked out the room, leaving Hidan in a complete daze.

After a few well needed minutes (He had to recover from the shock) Hidan stood up and went to take a shower.

*In the shower* (Just thought I'd tell you)

"What the fuck did he mean by "your mine"?! I don't belong to anyone especially not to that fucking miser!" Hidan shouted to himself.

'I wish I knew what he meant by that saying something so possessive and what about that kiss? Does that mean he wants me? Jashin, this is so confusing!' Hidan thought in absolute aggravation.

Hidan sighed deeply as he ran his hand through his hair and turned off the water. Exiting the shower stall, Hidan stopped and stared at himself in the mirror with disgust. "Who'd ever want me? Cuts, bruises and scars, I'm mess, with hair that needs to be gelled out of my face so I can see." Hidan criticized aloud.

Hidan exited the bathroom in a towel, (All of his clothes were in his room) and walked down the hall, into his room. He dressed in seconds, wearing a pair of tight black low-rise jeans. (No shirt or cloak for him today)

Hidan then quickly did his hair and left his room. As he walked into the living room, he came face to face with Deidara. "Hey, un. We need to talk to you." Explained Deidara as he pushed Hidan out of the door, and straight to his room. (Deidara's room)

"Why here? And what the fuck do you have to say to me!?" Hidan exclaimed in a very pissed off tone.

"Come down Hidan, we just want to confirm something." Itachi stated in a very bored voice.

"Fine, ask your heart away." Hidan said while secretly trying to figure out where Itachi had come from and when he entered the room.

"We want to know if it's turn or not, un. Are you really on the receiving side to Kakuzu, un?" Deidara explained as quietly and quickly as he could.

Hidan just stared at Deidara, with a blanked and completely confused, WTF look, before stuttering out; "WA-what?"

Itachi rolled his eyes before deciding to explain the question in a term that Hidan would understand more. "What Deidara means is, are you Kakuzu's new bitch?"

With that, not being able to take the line in, Hidan's head started to spin and he fainted.

Both Itachi and Deidara just stood there and stared at Hidan for a few moments, before Deidara broke the silence and stated; "I guess the answers a yes then."

*In Hidan's dream*

Hidan stood in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but darkness surrounding him. No light was visible and no shapes could be made out. He was completely and utterly alone.

All of the sudden a light appeared from the nothingness, a voice sounded as if raining down on Hidan; "I will take responsibility for you, from now on your mine."

Hidan stared at the source of the light before realizing that it was the sun slowly rising, making the darkness disappear and shine for another new day.

"Kakuzu," Hidan mumbled under his breath in awe, "Why are you here? Why is it me that you want?"

Tear's started to form in Hidan's eyes as he watched the sun rise and his world grow lighter, brighter and weirdly happier. Suddenly Hidan heard someone else's voice calling out for him, it was quiet and hard to make out; "Hidan, you have to ---- -- Hidan? Are -------- un?"

Hidan started to feel a force pulling on him, pulling him away from his world and into another. Suddenly there was a wave of freezing coldness washing over him and staying.

Hidan involuntarily groaned as he felt himself being lifted and carried away. He was too tired to open his eyes or to even try and complain. And then all too soon, the movement stopped, everything stopped and Hidan fell back into a deep trace like sleep.

~Hey everyone, how did you all like this chapter? Hey, I'm out of ideas so why don't you tell me what you think is happening to Hidan? Once 4 or 5 people give me suggestions I will chose my favourite and write the chapter on it! So I need your ideas people!~


	4. Enconter's

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters

Note from Author: Everyone thank Arline-san for this chapter! Her comment got me thinking and this chapter was the result!

Hidan awoke to sun shining through an open window. He looked around and quickly noticed he was in Kakuzu's room, **AGAIN**. "Why the fuck am I in here?!" Hidan whispered to himself in a slightly pissed tone of voice.

"Well, you passed out and Kakuzu carried you back here." A voice from the darkness answered.

Hidan squinted at the figure from a few moments before realizing who it was. "Why are **you **here, Itachi?" He asked cautiously.

"I bring news from pein; he said that he needs to talk to you as soon as possible. You should go now before he gets pissed." Itachi stated in a very depressed voice.

"What crawled up your ass and fucking died there, Jashin ya sound worse than usual! Besides that fact when the fuck were you talking to the freaken leader? You don't even open your mouth to anyone else?!" Hidan shouted his mini interrogation out at Itachi.

Itachi just stared at Hidan, while blushing deep red. Itachi show of emotions confused the hell out of Hidan and left him at a loss for words.

After a few moments of staring blankly at each other, Hidan broke the silence; "I'll go see the leader now." And that was all Hidan was able to get out as he jumped from the bed and ran out of the room, not wanting to be alone with the Uchiha any longer.

Hidan zigzagged straight to pein's office and barged in without bothering to knock. Slamming the door behind him, Hidan walked directly up to the desk and stated with an enervated tone; "I'm here you bastard of a leader, what the fuck did you want to talk to me about?"

Pein looked up from his overly large stack of papers and simple stated; "Oh, so it is you. I wanted to tell you that Kakuzu is out on a mission and won't be back for about a week."

Hidan just stared blankly at him for a few minutes before realizing he was indeed serious and that was all he wanted to say. "Why the heck would I want or need to even know that!?" Hidan shouted angrily.

"It would only make since that you would want to know, after if Itachi was correct (and 99% of the time he is) you are indeed taking **it** from him, and it can't be for his looks. Plus I doubt someone like you would even care about the amount of money he has. So you must love him, and therefore you would want to know where he is and has been." Pein explained leaving no room for ifs ands or buts.

Hidan blushed and stuttered out; "Th-then what about y-you? You and Itachi s-seem so lovey dovey..."

Hidan stopped in mid sentence when he saw the leader smirk evilly. "Yes, and you will be nice to my mysteriously shy uke." Pein growled with a slight laugh in his words.

Hidan's jaw dropped at the leader's words, and he found that he could do nothing but stare at the leader. "Ye-yes sir." Was all Hidan was able to mumbled out of his confused and surprised mouth, as he backed out the door and away from the leader.

Hidan sighed as he shut the door behind him and continued to walk back to his room, which do to the fact that he had been sleeping in Kakuzu's room, he had not been back to since the early morning of the day before.

When Hidan reached his room, he opened the door and immediately, (To his very shock and surprise) found all of his stuff packed in boxes. "Why the fuck, are my things doing in all these freaking boxes!?" Hidan shouted out of pure anger.

Hidan jumped when he heard a voice from behind him, answer his rhetorical question. "Your gonna move into a room with Kakuzu, of course un!" The voice exclaimed.

Hidan automatically new who it was by the speech pattern, so he just turned around and and exclaimed at him; "Why the fuck, do you thing that I want to move in with that greedy bastard? I'm sure you enjoy being taken by your "Danna" every night, but I don't, so Deidara why, are all my things really in these fucking boxes?!"

Deidara frowned at Hidan for a good five minutes, before finally answering; "Are you telling me that Kakuzu was lying when he announced to everyone that you and he were a couple and loved each other?"

Hidan's eye's almost popped out of his head when he heard Deidara. He let out a large gulp and stared at him, unable to say anything at all. Deidara just stood there for a few moments and when he realised that Hidan wasn't going to say anything, he walked past him and just as he left through the open door, he turned for a few short seconds and stated; "By the way, if you insult my Danna ever, I might just have to show you just what my art really feels like on skin."

After that Deidara exited the room and shut the door behind him, leaving Hidan standing dumbfounded in the middle of the room. After a few more moment of staring at the closed door, Hidan quietly sat down on his now stripped bare bed. As he lay down he thought back at all that had happened over the past couple of days, and smiled.

'He told everyone that he loved me.' Was the only thought that ran through Hidan's head as he slipped off into a deep trance like sleep.

And that's the chapter! I'm sorry it's a little shorter though...

Hey, why not tell me what you think of it, I love reading feed back! It makes me want to write more! And thanks to anyone who read this far!


	5. New love in a new room

Note from Author: Hey everyone this is the next chapter in Love's A Drug. I hope you like it, (I worked hard on this one)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. (As much as I would love to.)

Hidan looked at Kakuzu and then back at the book he was trying to find a small spark of interest in, but was having no such luck. He was to distracted by Kakuzu and the fact that it had been a week, an entire week since Kakuzu had declared they were "together" and (As Hidan had later heard from Deidara) exclaimed to everyone that they had slept together twice.

Hidan quickly glanced over at Kakuzu again, to find him intently counting over his money. Seeing that he was still not even get a speck of attention, Hidan huffed slightly and puffed up his cheeks angrily.

Hidan paused for awhile and just straight out stared at Kakuzu for a few moments. When a few minutes passed by, Hidan calmed down (a little bit) and went back to reading his boring book, while attempting to sort out all his confused and disarrayed thoughts.

'What the heck is wrong with that bastard?!' Hidan's inner voice screamed towards himself. 'It has been a week, an entire fricking week, and he has not touched me ONCE! I thought he liked me, but noooo, he decides to play the killer role of the big, bad abstinent seme!'

Just then, a puff of deep black smoke appeared and Itachi made his al to sudden entrance into the room. This pulled Hidan out of the thought bubble argument that he was currently having with himself, and it even made Kakuzu stop counting his money and look towards the Uchiha.

Itachi (of course) just calmly glanced at the two of them, before pointing at Hidan and quickly stating in an all too thrilled voice (Sarcasm has been noted) "The leader needs to talk to you." Was all he said before disappearing into a black cloud of smoke, that looked remarkably the same as the one he arrived in.

Hidan sat staring into space for a few more minutes before, slowly standing up and stretching. When Hidan finally vacated the room, he stopped at the open living room door and turned back to look at Kakuzu again. The difference between this time and all the other times today, is that when Hidan stopped and looked at his "lover" his eye's met Kakuzu's.

They both froze, not know exactly what to do or to say to the other. The gaze remanded unbroken until Kakuzu (finally) decide to break the silence."After you talk to leader, meet me in our room." He said after a long, low sigh.

Hidan turned around and walked out of the after he heard the order/loving statement Kakuzu had given him. On his way to the leaders office he started to think some more; 'He must love me, but do I love him? And what's all this fucking talk about "our" room? I unpacked all my crap and refused last time he tried! Maybe that's why he hasn't touched me for a freaking week, he's fricking mad!' Hidan decided.

Hidan snapped back out of his thoughts as he reached pein's office. He quickly barged in, (without knocking) and stomped up to the large desk that was located in the middle of the room. "Okay fucker, what did ya want?" Hidan asked in the most annoying way, (on purpose) that he could manage.

The leader just calmly looked up at Hidan, for he was use to his "tough" act and just ignored it. "I thought it would be a good idea to tell you that all your stuff has been moved to Kakuzu's room." The leader reported.

Hidan looked at the leader with a loss of words, and gave him a very confused look in the eye. It was as if Hidan was trying to get a massage of that said; Dude, why in this entire hell on earth planet, would you do that?

The leader, (of course) not exactly knowing how to respond to such a look, just sat there and waited for the string of curses Hidan was sure to spit out at him. Instead, the minutes just ticked by in complete silent's, making the "black hearted" leader worry about Hidan's health.

Finally, not being able to take the silence from the usually loudmouthed Hidan any longer, he broke the silence in the best way he could think possible; "I'm sure that Kakuzu is waiting for you, congrat's on your new love life." Pein said trying to break the tension.

Hidan just looked the leader in the eye before simply stating; "I can't say that Jashin approves of you taking this step of action in my life, I belong to Jashin and no one else." After that Hidan just turned quickly exited the room, leaving a very stunned leader to sit and wonder what the hell just happened.

Hidan ran down the halls until he reached Kakuzu's (and as of now) his room. He swung open the door and stomped forward into the room. Just as Hidan got ready to shoat for Kakuzu, he was tackled and flung against the wall. He gasped as a mouth press against him in a heated kiss.

As a tongue slivered into Hidan's mouth he finally was able to recognize Kakuzu's movements. Pushing back slightly so he had time to breath, Hidan heard Kakuzu laugh and say; "Don't worry my sweet, I love you and all that shit, so stop acting all depressed. You're starting to sound even more like a bitching woman than you usually do."

Hidan growled before leaning forward and biting down on Kakuzu's lip. He smiled as he felt blood run down and drip down to the floor. Kakuzu (instead of yelling or hurting Hidan) just smirked and bit Hidan on the neck, leaving teeth mark and a hicky on his neck. Then Kakzu leaded down to Hidan ear and whisper sweetly; "Now we're both marked so don't run off and cheat or you'll regret it."

After saying what he wanted, Kakuzu carefully let Hidan go and back out of the room, leaving Hidan to his thoughts once more.

'He really does love me.' Hidan thought as he looked at himself and the bite mark that Kakuzu had left on him, gazing into the mirror Hidan buried himself in his thoughts. 'I will love him to as long as he puts up with me.'

Yay! Another chapter done! What do you think of it? (And for all yawl who were looking for more smut) Sorry maybe next chapter, it all depends on how many people respond!


	6. Christmas, together or apart?

Note from author: Hey everyone, this is the start of the sixth chapter! I'm so proud!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, but the story is mine, because I wrote it!

Hidan opened his eyes to see that he was alone in a large room. A small smile broke out on Hidan's face as he remembered that today marked the start of a new life. A life with love and care, a life with Kakuzu.

A loud knock came from the door and startled Hidan out of his 'happy place'. Once the knock happened again, Hidan decided to get out of bed and answer it.

After slowly slumping himself over to the door, Hidan swung it open while letting out a string of curses directed at whoever was behind the object. After a few moments and a very loud and deeming vocabulary of words later, Hidan found that the person as nowhere in sight.

'What the hell is going on here?' Hidan thought to himself while slowly turning around.

Hidan angrily shut his door and stomped back to his bed, in more than several ways pissed off. After all this was an important day, the day Hidan moved in with Kakuzu, and where was his "Happy celebrative seme?" He was off on a mission, with Deidara!

Hidan sighed once more as he lay back down on his bed; Hidan had tears swell up in his eyes as he turned his attention to a neatly wrapped present which sat in the corner. It was no more than 3 days till Christmas, and he was sitting alone, away from the man who was suppose to be trying to steal his dormant heart.

After sulking to himself for what seemed to be hours, (like 5 minutes) Hidan pulled himself off of the bed and slugged over to the door. After all, being in a large room (alone) wasn't much fun, especially since no one was there to listen/see how depressed he was.

Hidan arrived at the kitchen, and as he opened the door two people fell to the ground and in the process, took Hidan with them. "What the FUCK is going on here!" Hidan exclaimed as both Pein and Itachi scrambled up from their positions.

After regaining his balance, Itachi gave a blank stare in Hidan's direction, before pushing past him and exiting the room.

Pein watched Itachi leave before looking Hidan in the eye and ordering, "You have a mission with Itachi in the morning, be ready to leave."As the leader started to turn around and head towards the back door he said only a few more words, but those made much more impact on Hidan's depressed heart; "Kakuzu's back."

Hidan stared at the door, where Pein (the leader) had just exited leaving him alone in the kitchen. It took Hidan a few short minutes to gain control of his senses, and when he did, Hidan bolted out of the kitchen and back to the room which already seemed to have a much better mood in it, compared to when he had left.

Gasping and out over breath, Hidan flung open the door revealing Kakuzu, with his shirt and mask off.

A bright red blush automatically found its home on Hidan face as Hidan let his eye travel over Kakuzu's body. Racking over every muscle, stitch, scar and then looked up to meet his eyes. Hidan swallowed nervously and pushed a hand through his own hair, in a very nervous manor.

Kakuzu (of course) noticed his blush and _oddly directed_ stares. He smirked at this and decided to tease Hidan a little bit, after all they had an entire Christmas to spend together and what's the fun in not taking advantage of every little situation, which could possible lead to another adorable blush from Hidan?

"What's the matter Hidan? Usually you're all for taking your close off. Don't tell me that you don't want to join me, after all this is _our_ room." Kakuzu pointed out with a very seductive tone in his voice.

Hidan turned an even deeper shade of red, but stepped into the room and closed the door regardless. "I suppose losing my shirt seems like a good idea, but um, isn't it embarrassing for two guy's to be in a room together, with their shirts off?" Hidan asked in a quiet voice.

Kakuzu let out a loud laugh, before stalking over to Hidan and giving Hidan a rough and passionate kiss. "You shouldn't be embarrassed; after all I won't let anyone else see you like this but me." Kakuzu promptly stated before ripping off both Hidan's Cloak and shirt.

"Wah!?" Was all Hidan had time to yell before he was pushed down on the bed and had has mouth sealed with Kakuzu's.

'What the hell is he trying to do? I have a mission tomorrow and I still haven't forgiven him for leaving me alone in this big room!' Hidan thought as Kakuzu moved on to his neck.

Hidan groaned loudly as Kakuzu bit down on his neck and roughly tore off his pants, leaving him in only boxers and all rational thoughts dejected from his head. Hidan glanced up nervously at Kakuzu and leaned up to meet Kakuzu's lips. Hidan flipped them over (Kakuzu just let him), so that he was sitting just before Kakuzu's very large erection.

Hidan carefully unbuttoned Kakuzu's pant and pulled his erection out. Feeling Kakuzu's intense stare, Hidan leaned down and gently suckled the head off Kakuzu's erection. After a few moments Hidan slowly started to take more of Kakuzu into his mouth, until he could feel Kakuzu's meat at the back of his throat.

Reaching down to take out his own erection and franticly pumping it. Hidan began to suck hard and swallowing over it. This generated a moan from Kakuzu letting him know that couldn't take much more.

Hidan was first to come, moaning loudly as he sucked down and shock intensely. This proved to be too much for Kakuzu, making him come in Hidan's mouth.

Hidan Swallowed once roughly, before passing out on top of Kakuzu's legs. Kakuzu pulled Hidan's limp body up to where the pillow's were and wrapped his arms around Hidan's sleeping form, before joining him in a peaceful slumber.

So here is another lovely chapter to Love's a Drug, and I hope you enjoy it because it has certainly been awhile sense the last chapter!


	7. Goodbye, see you soon?

Note from author: Okay everyone this is the seventh chapter! (Duh) I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, but the story is mine, because I wrote it!

Hidan awoke in the early hours of the morning, only to find himself tangled up in Kakuzu's loving embrace. 'Who the fuck would peg Kakuzu to be a cuddler!" Hidan thought in surprise to himself.

After a few short minutes of basking in the glow of his lovers shear hot, protectiveness, Hidan realised that he did indeed have a mission today. So with very much regret in his movements, Hidan started to attempt to untangle himself from Kakuzu.

Hidan struggled for what seemed like an hour, (like 5 minutes) before he came to the truth; his struggles to break free from the tightly winded embrace followed up in only one way; Kakuzu crushed him even closer.

Hidan let out a loud sigh. 'Shit the only thing that this struggle is doing for me is slowly cracking my ribs. Note to self; don't fucking sleep with Kakuzu you will be murdered do to extremely powerful and dominant hugging. Not to mention that I have a freaking mission and I have to leave in less than 20 minutes! Kakuzu you bastard, if I get into trouble with the leader for leaving Itachi to do the mission all by himself, I will SO blame YOU!' Hidan growled to himself quietly.

All of the sudden, Hidan heard a small, deep and oh so seductive laugh, from the man Hidan had thought to be asleep. He tilted his head upward in order to see Kakuzu's face, wide awake and mildly amused.

"You've been awake the whole time? I can't believe you! Why the hell did you decide that it would be fucking cool to just break all of my ribs, with a death lock of a hug?" Hidan shouted angrily at Kakuzu, who just smirked back at Hidan as if nothing were wrong.

Kakuzu pulled Hidan forward into a hot and wet, good morning kiss. Then he quick replied; "You were trying to run away from me, and that's truly unacceptable!"

Not being able to help it, Hidan blushed a deep crimson, shocked at Kakuzu's blunt possessiveness.

"Y-you have to let me go now" Hidan whispered in such a quiet voice that Kakuzu had to lean in, just to be able to hear him. "I have a mission."

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed in anger as he gritted his teeth into a rage filled snarl. He jumped out of bed and stomped over to their bedroom door.

"Don't you dare leave this room Hidan, it is only two fucking days till Christmas and I forbid you to do a mission and miss spending Christmas in bed with me!" Kakuzu exclaimed in a shear burst of anger.

(Wow, he sure knows what he wants, now doesn't he?)

Kakuzu then stomped out of the room, leaving Hidan sitting on the bed, with a very confused look displayed on his face.

**Kakuzu's POV**

'Why did the leader assign Hidan a mission right before Christmas? **I** will sort this mess out with Pein and then go back to the room and take Hidan so hard that he can't walk until after Christmas!' Thought Kakuzu as he walked to Pein's office.

When Kakuzu finally arrived at the office, he immediately noticed two things; the door had been left open and the leader was just sitting calmly at his desk, as if Pein knew that he would come to argue when he found out about Hidan's mission.

"What the hell is going on here? Why send Hidan out on a mission this time of the year?" Kakuzu demanded before he even reached the leaders desk.

The leader just stared at Kakuzu calmly, as if he hadn't even heard him make even the slightest sound.

After a few moments of staring back at Pein, Kakuzu finally got an answer back from him; "Both Hidan and Itachi are to report to this special mission. They will be back in a little bit under five short hours, the sooner they leave, the sooner they can get back to their 'loven Holiday'"

Kakuzu went silent, unsure just how to reply. After sometime Kakuzu simply nodded and left the leaders office without another word, heading back to his lover.

'That was weird.' Kakuzu thought as he slowly trudged back to his and Hidans bedroom. 'How in the world would Pein know exactly how long Hidan (and Itachi) will be gone for this mission?'

**Normal POV**

Hidan slowly stuffed some supplies for his mission into a small backpack. Sighing, Hidan flopped down on the king sized bed which filled about a quarter of their room. He glanced over at the small (and yet so cleverly hidden) black box, which sat in a covered corner.

'What in the mind of Jashin should I do with the present? Shit, I wanted to be able to give it to him Christmas morning!" Hidan thought in frustration.

After yet another large sigh, Hidan stood up, put his Akatsuki coat on and slung the small backpack over his shoulder. "I guess that it will have to wait until I get back." Hidan whispered quietly. "Jashin, please don't let this be a long mission."

Just then, the bedroom door opened and in walked Kakuzu, who still wore a slightly aggravated look on his face.

Without any warning what so ever, Kakuzu walked over to Hidan, pushed him backwards and proceeded to give him several very suggestive kisses.

"W-wait!" Hidan managed to moan out between each of the kisses. Hidan's reaction made Kakuzu stay still and simply stare deeply into Hidans eyes.

"We can't do this right now, I have a mission." Hidan explained in a more than flustered voice.

'Please, I beg of you, don't make me refuse you!' Hidan thought desperately.

Kakuzu just simply frowned at Hidan for a short few moments, before a smirk found its way to Kakuzu's lips. He lent down beside Hidan's ear and tenderly whispered in his deep and very masculine voice,

"You're mine; you can't ever run away from me."

Hidan blushed into a shade of dark red, but before he could even open his mouth to answer, the door opens once more. Without hesitation, Itachi walked into the room and quickly stopped just before the bed. "It is time that we are going." He stated before pushing Kakuzu, (who at this point was pretty much in shock) off Hidan and then proceeded to pull the smaller member of the "zombie like" couple out of the open door.

Kakuzu just laid on the bed, in complete shock for a long while, before shaking his head back and forth a few times and mumbling angrily; "Look like you get off easy this time Hidan. When you get back, I will personally make it so you wouldn't be able to run off with someone else!" (Lol, jealous Kakuzu)

And there you have it; the seventh chapter of Love's a Drug! I hope to hear your comments through reviews!


	8. Mission sex!

**Love's a Drug**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, but the story is mine, because I wrote it! (Which hopefully you know by the eighth chapter!)

Note from author: Okay chapter number 8! This is a very LARGE accomplishment, so tell me what you think of this chapter! I hope to here from you, cause this is the longest chapter yet!

"Fuck Itachi! Stop pulling me along as if I was a freaking rag doll!" Hidan yelled at the top of his lungs.

Itachi just let go of Hidan and simply ignored his rude comments. This unfortunately, did nothing but fuel Hidan's rage."You didn't even let me grab my bag, of how about my fucking weapon?" (Is it just me or does Hidan get more railed up when he isn't with Kakuzu?)

Itachi calmly turned around and looked Hidan straight in the eyes, before simply stating; "You will not need any of your possessions, this is not a fighting sort of mission."

Hidan just gave him a puzzling look, before finally retaliating; "What the hell do you mean? This isn't a fighting sorta mission! What other fucking kinds of missions are there?"

Instead of answering, Itachi turned back around and started walking away from Hidan. "W-wait, I deserve a fucking explanation!" Hidan called as he dashed toward his 'comrade'.

"This is a mission that was selected for us because of our 'status' with our 'partners'." Itachi simply stated as he picked up his slow pace and started to glide forward.

Hidan blushed, and followed Itachi without another word of complaint. 'What the heck does our status with our partner's man? Shit, why can't he just say what he means, I don't understand any of this!' Hidan thought in frustration.

Just then, Itachi stopped in front of a large and narrow black door, which was located next to the bases exit. "Wait, we're not even gonna leave the freaking base?" Hidan blurted out in surprise.

Itachi did not bother to answer Hidan, instead he just opened the door and stepped inside. Hidan stopped and stared through the open door, unsure if it would be wise to follow.

The room was normal, from what Hidan could see. There was a small bed that was covered with a thin black sheet, a nightstand with a lamp and a very large wooden box which sat in the middle of the strange room. After staring from the hallway for several minutes, Hidan took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

He quickly took several steps into the room, towards the box. "What the heck is this?" Hidan murmured aloud.

"IT's our mission." A voice said from behind Hidan, causing him to jump.

Hidan turned around just in time to see Itachi close the door. "Now let us get started, we have a lot of things to do." Itachi stated as he joined Hidan in front of the box.

Hidan stood limply as he watched Itachi open the large wooden box, revealing many different see through containers of strange coloured liquids.

For a few moments both Itachi and Hidan just stared quietly at the purple, green and silver liquids, until Hidan broke the silence with a question; "Just what is our mission and don't ya avoid the question Itachi!" (Yes Hidan. Take control of your confusion.)

"Our mission is to test out these herbal remedies and sort them." Itachi explained without hesitation.

'Then what the hell was all that crap you were talking about earlier?' Though Hidan, but he didn't bother saying anything more and slowly got to work.

**Kakuzu's POV.**

Kakuzu lie on his and Hidan's bed, waiting for his masochistic and foul mouthed lover to return from his mission. 'It's two days until Christmas and Hidan is out on a mission, how the hell could he be so selfish and leave me all alone and go off with that fucking Uchiha!' Kakuzu thought angrily. (Aw, he's sulking)

Not being able to lay there and do nothing any longer, Kakuzu jumped off of the bed and marched out of the room, heading towards the living room. When he arrived he noticed Sasori sitting on the couch, reading a book. Quickly walking over, Kakuzu sat down beside him, crossed his arms and stared up at the ceiling.

A few minutes after Kakuzu arrived, Sasori looked up from his book and gave him a questioning look. "You haven't come to the living room in this bad a mood since you decided to declare your feeling for Hidan in front of everyone. What is your problem this time?" Sasori asked in a monotone voice.

Kakuzu sighed loudly before looking at Sasori and simply asking; "Are you and Deidara spending Christmas together?"

Sasori stared back at Kakuzu for a few moments before standing up and walking towards the door. "I think there is something you need to see."

Kakuzu hopped up off of the couch and proceeded to follow Sasori out the living room and through the base. They soon stopped in front of a black closed door. "What is this place?" Kakuzu questioned.

"This was Hidan's mission."Sasori explained before opening the door, revealing Hidan and Itachi who were huddled over a box, both laughing historically. (Yes very creepy thought; Itachi laughing like he lost his mind.)

**Normal POV.**

Kakuzu pushed past Sasori and ran straight toward Hidan and, only then did he notice the vials of strange coloured liquids, (most of which were half full) lying open in the wooden crate.

Kakuzu quickly picked up a vial and examined the continence, "These are drugs!" Kakuzu barked in anger, turning toward the doorway only to see that Sasori had long left.

"Damn it!" Kakuzu cursed under his breath. "How the hell did you wined up with this mission?"

In response, Hidan just let out a drunken giggle. 'What the fuck is wrong with me? Why did I freaking giggle at Kakuzu!" Hidan's (Very much aware of the situation) subconscious screamed inside his head.

Without saying another word, Kakuzu flung Hidan over one of his shoulders and preceded to carry Hidan out of the room in such a fashion.

"W-wah? Where we gonin' ta?" Hidan squeaked out as they left the room and marched down the hallway.

"I'm taking you back to our room and then I'm going to find the leader and kill him!" Kakuzu answered in an enraged voice.

No more words were spoken and in just minutes, they were both back at their room. Kakuzu simply threw Hidan down on the bed and turned towards the door, heading for the leaders office.

"W-wait" Hidan stuttered out before Kakuzu could reach the door.

Kakuzu turned and looked at Hidan, who was seductively sprawled out on the bed. Hidan crawled forward in a cat like posture, blushing at his own movements."I need you here with me, so much more then Pein needs you." Hidan whispered quickly adding on another line with a pout after a brief pause; "Unless you would rather him over me?"

All Kakuzu was able to do was shake his head no, and walk forward to pull Hidan into a passionate kiss. Hidan moaned and pulled Kakuzu backwards until Kakuzu was fully on top of him.

Kakuzu raked his hands over Hidans body, tearing off his shirt and rubbing against his hard-on. Gasping, Hidan broke their kiss and tugged at Kakuzu's cloak. "Strip fa meh, lover-boy" Hidan slurred.

Kakuzu groaned inward when he heard Hidan's hot, drunken teasing. He sat up and pulled off what was left of his head gear,(Hidan had ripped the mask off while kissing him) but before he could strip off anything else, Hidan sprang forward and sat himself on top of Kakuzu's lap. He tore off Kakuzu's cloak and shirt in one swift movement, revealing his six-pack and firm muscled chest.

Hidan moved forward in a rocking motion to give Kakuzu a sloppy, wet kiss and to successfully place himself over Kakuzu's clothed erection. They both moaned from the stimulation and (not being able to take it any more) Kakuzu pushed Hidan down onto the bed.

Both sets of pants and bowers were quickly removed and without another moment of hesitation, Kakuzu penetrated.

Hidan screamed out in both pain and pleasure, rapping his arms around Kakuzu and digging his nails into his back. Grunting, Kakuzu started a hard and frantic thrusting pattern, and grabbed a hold of Hidan's hand, pinning them onto the bed frame.

It wasn't long before Hidan let out a screech of ecstasy and came violently. Kakuzu gave one last hard trust before he came within Hidan and collapsed on top of him.

Hidan automatically fell asleep, curling up as close as he could get to Kakuzu. Yet Kakuzu remained awake, staring at Hidan and surveying the damage.

All of the sudden the backboard of the bed frame cracked in two and fell apart. At this; Kakuzu laughed while he slung a protective arm over Hidan. He smirked and as he drifted off into a peaceful slumber only one thought ran through his head; 'For sex that violent, passionate and pleasurable, I would buy a new bed frame for every time!'


	9. PeinxItachi

Love's a Drug chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, but the story is mine, because I wrote it!

Note from author: Woot! This is chapter number nine! I just want to thank anyone who reads this story and give a great big round of applause to everyone who reviewed, without you I surly would have given up on this a long time ago.

Special note: This chapter is about what happened to Itachi and the story behind the mission (if you don't know what I'm talking about refer to earlier chapters) Warning this chapter is about Pein and Itachi's relationship!

Pein walked through the base towards the room which contained all of the bases failure remedies and working medical drugs. Thinking back, he remembered the 'conversation' which he had held with Itachi just 2 day ago.

***Flashback***

Pein sighed as he filed through the stack of papers which sat on his desk, towering over him in height. All of the sudden, he heard the door of his office open and close once more. The sound of quiet footsteps filled the air and letting his curiosity get the best of him, Pein pushed his stack of papers aside and looked at the person who had interrupted his hard work, Itachi.

A smirk automatically formed on Pein's face and he couldn't keep himself from saying; "What's the matter, can't keep away from me can you baby?"

A light tinge of red planted itself onto Itachi's usually expressionless face and before he could reply, Pein calmly added on; "That's fucking hot."

The tinge on Itachi's face went from just that to a dark red, flush face. Pein stood up and walked over to Itachi, embracing him with an arm around his waist. "Wait" Itachi mumbled in an embarrassed voice, "I have a request"

Pein hesitated for a few short seconds before replying; "What can I do for ya, baby?"

"Well," Itachi stated as he removed the arm which had sat most comfortably around his waist. "IT's actually a mission request."

Both Pein's mood and his posture dropped in an instant. He sighed loudly and let complaints run through his head; 'Why can't you ever just come and see me because you love me or for just the SAKE of seeing me?'

"What is your request?" Pein asked while staring into a pair of eyes that displayed an equally blank expression.

"Itachi smiled slightly and began to explain; "This mission must take place exactly two days before Christmas...

***End of Flashback***

Pein stared at the closed black door, he knew Itachi was in there still but, Pein shivered at the thought of what kind of condition Itachi might be in after spending so long with Hidan's bad influence. (Now, now Pein that's not very nice)

Sucking in a deep breath Pein opened the door only to find Itachi sitting next to the wooden box which Pein knew contained all the bases drugs. Itachi sat in his place, his legs spread open, coat missing and Pein blushed at the site of his erect nipples that showed through his mess shirt.

"Wah, Itachi what's going on here?" Pein asked as he felt his brain overload and his privates awaken.

"Pein" Itachi whimpered "Are you going to just stare because I think I need you **so** _badly_, right _**now**_."

Pein felt all of his blood rush up and down. Pein's head pounded and his erection tented his pants. He walked forward, pulled Itachi up by his mesh shirt and crashed their lips together. Pein didn't bother stopping there; he ripped off the mesh and quickly went to suckling on Itachi swollen pink nipples.

Itachi moaned, urging Pein on. After pulling off his own shirt, Pein pushed Itachi down onto the ground. Itachi groan as his pants and briefs were skilfully removed by Pein, "Just take me now!" Itachi exclaimed.

Pein felt his world close down and suddenly the only thing that mattered was Itachi, he pulled off the remaining clothes which he wore, and without hesitation, entered his lover. Itachi screamed out in both pain and ecstasy.

"P-pein, please engrave yourself into my body, take away my ability to walk, forbid me from seeing anyone else, please make me yours!" Itachi begged.

Pein, who had been touched by the words of his lover, held onto him tightly, kissing up and down his neck, while beginning to move. Itachi moaned at every thrust, begging Pein to be faster, to be harder, and to never stop.

At the rate that they were going, it was no surprise to Pein that Itachi didn't last long, and when he felt Itachi clamp down on him, he couldn't help but coming inside.

Sitting down beside his lover, Pein listened as Itachi's breathing came out in rapid puffs. After a few minutes he finally got up the courage to ask Itachi; "Why did you do all this for Hidan and Kakuzu anyway?"

Itachi was silent for a few more moments before he finally answered; "They needed help to truly find love within each other." (Aw, is Itachi supportive or what?)

Pein didn't say anything more; instead he just stood back up and made towards the door. "Can you walk?" He said before actually making it anywhere.

When Itachi didn't answer Pein turned around in a quick motion of worry. Pein smiled slightly at the sight of Itachi sleeping peacefully, against the floor, with cum dripping from between legs. Keeping his smile Pein walked back over, picked Itachi up and slung him over his shoulder.

Pein walk out of the room and down to his office, passing Hidan and Kakuzu's room as he walked. The curiosity quickly overcame him and he peeked into their room. To his amusement he saw Hidan and Kakuzu pressed together, cuddling with death grips on each other.

"Well, well, it looks as though Itachi was correct. This may prove to be amusing for everyone." Pein whispered as he walked away.

So what did you think? Why not tell me, I would love to hear! Later y'all!


	10. The final dance

Love's a Drug chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, but the story is mine, because I wrote it!

Note from author: This is chapter 10! I want to thank anyone who reads this far because without people like you, I would have given up a long, long time ago! Thanks for sticking with me!

Kakuzu was the first to wake up, he quietly surveyed what was left of the backboard from their unintended sex rampage, making him let out a loud, very uncharacteristic sigh. The early risers moment of peace was halted when he felt Hidan stir within his arms. "Good morning." Kakuzu greeted his tired lover.

Hidan opened his eyes after hearing Kakuzu's voice only to find out about his embarrassing surroundings. A broken bed frame, sheets or blanket nowhere to be found and the two zombie lovers were snuggled up to enough each other that Hidan could hear **all** Kakuzu's heart beating.

'What the fuck is going on here? My head is freaking splitting into two and I can't remember how I even **got **here!' Hidan questioned himself.

Hidan opened his mouth only to find himself unable to talk due to a unbearably sore throat, aching head and thumping stomach ack. Rolling over, he buried his head into the nape of Kakuzu's neck letting out a small groan as he did so.

Kakuzu let out a laugh that could have easily been mistaken for a evil snicker, before saying; "What's the matter sexy, your head hurt? Or..." Kakuzu added on as he unhooked his hands from around Hidan's waist, only to reach down a little farther and grope at Hidan's behind. "Is it something _else _that hurts?"

"What the hell are you talking about you pervert! As if I would tell you anything about my body!" Hidan angrily shouted back, before even thinking about what he probably _should h_ave said.

Kakuzu's happy expression crumbled and hid behind a look of pure anger. Kakuzu rolled them both over and pinned Hidan to the bad, both hands over his head. "I want to know every little thing about you and your body! I'll talk about you any way I like because _**you're mine.**_" Kakuzu stated in a very firm and irritated voice.

Hidan blushed scarlet red before opening his mouth to talk, only to be caught off guard by an opened mouth French kiss. Even as the kiss broke apart, he remained pinned and it really annoyed him. Finally, (After getting up some well stored courage) Hidan turned his head to the side, so that he faced the wall, instead of the man that laid on top of him and stuttered; "W-will you let go? W-we h-have ta get up."

Kakuzu didn't move, instead he attacked at Hidan's neck, nibbling and sucking. Hidan groaned deeply, his neck an obvious turn on. Kakuzu kissed up his neck and met Hidan's lips once again, kissing them as if he would never be able to do so again. After a few moments Kakuzu leaned back, admiring his work, Hidan's face was flush, his move remained open, lips slightly swelled, neck full of bright red hickies. "You look beautiful." Kakuzu murmured.

If it was possible to get a deeper shade of red then Hidan already had been, he achieved it. Kakuzu let go of Hidan's hand and sat up. "It's Christmas Eve; I want to spend the next 2 days with you and only you. I don't know what I'd do if you left me, it just doesn't seem possible anymore." Kakuzu paused only for a few seconds, enough time to pull a small bow off of the night stand beside him.

Holding the small box in front of him, he tenderly opened the bow tenderly; "I know it's selfish of me to feel like this but, I have to tell you anyway, because I might go crazy if I don't. When we are alone, I want you to think about only us, let no other human claim your thoughts, dream of only me. I want to capture your heart, your soul, your everything."

Kakuzu pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto Hidan's finger and kissed him lightly, rapping his hands around the small of Hidan's back. A slow string of tears slipped down Hidan's cheek as he leaned forward, into Kakuzu's arms. "I do, I love you and I can't live without you either, not anymore."

"I want you to love me, as deeply as I love you. I want you to stay by my side forever and be with me forever and always because if you ever leave me, my heart shall follow and go to." Kakuzu continued on, only stopping for a breath and a sweet peck on the lip's which was stolen from an overly shock Hidan.

Never before had Hidan ever heard Kakuzu use such caring and expressive words. It shocked him to no end and back again, giving Hidan the unforgettable feeling that no one could ever love him more and Kakuzu would never love him any less. Nothing else was needed besides their beautiful love and nothing ever would.

The fights, the arguments, the disagreements and even all of the flaws which could be found in one another, all those things meant nothing at all. It had taken a long, long while but finally, both Hidan and Kakuzu suddenly knew what true love was. Love has a way of blinding you even in the darkest of places, it comes out of nowhere creeping up from behind and attaching itself deeply into your brain, not leaving until it knows you can't live without it, it changes you inside and out, love's a drug.

Well this is the end of the story, Hidan and Kakuzu found out what true love is and even though they both were scared, they stuck together. Tell me what you think about my story, oh and tell me what Naruto couple you like 'cause you never know what my open mind decides is cool next! ~Doom out~


End file.
